


And You Come Around

by HonestlyThisIsSmut



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella is basically on the phone to Dan, F/M, Porn with a hint of feelings at the end, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, and he doesn't know whats happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyThisIsSmut/pseuds/HonestlyThisIsSmut
Summary: Lucifer gets Ella off while she's on an open line with Dan doing Important Police Stakeout stuff.
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	And You Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> None of this makes sense but whatever.
> 
> Potential trigger warning: Ella can't speak to Lucifer without Dan figuring out what's happening. We start sort of midway, but everything is consensual. Lucifer makes an effort to ensure she can say if she wants to stop.
> 
> Also, Dan doesn't know what's happening so he can't consent. (Though as the all-knowing author I'm gonna tell you he'd be super into it.)

Ella was pretty certain this was a bad idea. Like, a really bad idea. Like, lose her job, kicked off the force, morally dubious bad idea.

“Ella?” Dan asked. His voice was loud in her ear piece, but he sounded like it wasn’t the first time he’d tried to get her attention.

“Y-yes?” She replied, trying for casual and missing by a mile.

“Are you okay? You sound,” Dan trailed off for a moment, “Distracted.”

Ella felt herself panic at the question. Was her mind playing tricks on her, or did Dan sound suspicious? Before she could spiral too much, her distraction decided to speak up.

“Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer said, lips brushing her (thankfully, not wired) ear as he spoke, “If you can’t answer his questions then I’m going to have to stop.”

-Stop the kissing planted along her neck, stop the hard press of his crotch against her ass and stop the hands firmly nestled between her legs.

“No!” Ella cried out, gripping Lucifer’s wrists instinctively.

“Ella?” Dan sounded serious, now.

She could feel Lucifer’s smirk on her neck, his stubble rubbing at the sensitive skin. He pulled one arm free of her grip to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Ella was fully seated on Lucifer’s lap, now. The bulge of his cock felt like a brand against her.

“Ella? That’s it, I’m coming-”

“-No, no, no!” Ella protested, “I’m fine, sorry.”

Dan didn’t speak for a moment. Ella hoped he hadn’t noticed the strangled note to her voice. Lucifer’s hand hadn’t stopped moving beneath her underwear.

“Are you sure?” Came Dan’s eventual response.

“Absolutely!” Ella said, “I just-”

-Lucifer’s fingers circled around her clit with sudden force.

“-Ah!”

“Ella-”

“I just dropped my bag!” Ella shouted. She grabbed Lucifer’s wrists again, and he stilled under her. “I dropped it, and all my stuff fell out so I had to pick it up, and it was distracting. Sorry.”

Another long moment. Ella tried to control her breathing. Lucifer’s face was still pressed against her neck.

“Okay,” Dan said. “Just- tell me next time, alright? You could have been in danger.”

Ella almost laughed. Speaking to her law enforcement colleague with a man’s hands down her pants, in the middle of the ‘stakeout’ portion of an undercover mission? She knew exactly how much danger she was in.

“Yeah. Of course. Sorry.”

Dan sighed. “I’m keeping this line open, just in case. Let me know if you run into trouble.”

Ella bit back a sigh. Of course he was going to keep listening. Lucifer, apparently sensing her frustration and seeing an opportunity to worsen it, scraped his lips along her neck.

“Thanks, Dan.” Ella said. She mentally patted herself on the back for sounding semi-normal.

“You could just take the ear piece out,” Lucifer purred, sounding particularly devilish.

Ella shook her head. Just because he was willing to completely ignore the rules it didn’t mean she was.

(She ignored the little voice in her head telling that she’d already broken more rules this evening than she had her whole career - what was one more?)

Lucifer chuckled, “Ms. Lopez, ever the saint.”

Ella rolled her eyes.

“I suppose that means you want me to stop,” Lucifer said.

His hand began to draw out of her underwear and he lifted his head up straight. His cock was still, hard against her, though. Ella shook her head again, pushing herself back into his lap to prove exactly what she meant.

Ella didn’t need to see Lucifer’s face to know he had a smug grin plastered on it.

“We don’t have long, Ms. Lopez. Our dear Mr Serial Killer is nearly here, and it wouldn’t do to miss him after all the work we’ve put in,” he murmured. He pulled her thighs further apart before two fingers thrust into her entrance. His other hand immediately jumped to cover her mouth, muffling her startled cry. “Tap my hand if you need me to stop, okay?”

With her nod he returned to work. The pads of Lucifer’s fingers hooked inside her while the heel of his palm pressed to her sensitive clit. Ella stifled another moan as he began to move.

She knew Lucifer was strong, but the tight grip he had on around her mouth and her pussy was intoxicating in the best way. Their position and height difference meant her feet couldn’t find proper purchase on the carpet, leaving her completely at his mercy.

Sensing Ella was close to coming, Lucifer’s hands sped up. Ella could feel the pressure building inside her, her body rocked by the movement of his hands. With another stifled cry Ella came, tightening around Lucifer’s fingers.

Lucifer kept rubbing through the aftershocks, moving his palm away from her sensitive clit and focusing on rubbing that one spot insider that made her shudder. As her orgasm faded, he withdrew his hands from her mouth and underwear and tipped her head to press a long, scorching kiss against her lips.

“Are you okay, Ms. Lopez?” He asked, leaning back to see her properly but keeping his hand wrapped around her cheek and jaw.

Ella opened her mouth to speak before remembering herself and nodding. Lucifer’s eyes were still dark and hungry. Ella shuddered, feeling the cooling slick of her pussy against her soiled panties.

“Good,” Lucifer tipped forward to kiss her again, this time just a peck on her nose. Ella held in a giggle.

Abruptly, Lucifer turned to look out of the window, their only view of the potential drop site for their potential serial killer. Ella followed his gaze, and saw their target climbing out of a cab.

“Dan?” Ella said, standing up on shaky legs, “We’ve got company.”

“Thanks, Ella. I’ll send the squad now,” Came Dan’s immediate response. The reminder that he’d been there the whole time, listening, made Ella flush.

Lucifer chuckled at her expression, still lounging on the chair. His long legs were spread, showing off his clearly hard cock. Seeing Ella looking at him, he pulled his finger up to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean. The site sent a bolt of heat through Ella. With the line still open she couldn’t speak, but she desperately wanted to ask him questions.

Something must have shown on her face, because Lucifer reached forward and pulled her to stand between his open legs. His hands sat on her hips, framing her unbuttoned jeans.

“I’d imagine you’re the kind of person that likes to talk about encounters like this, aren’t you?”

Ella frowned. She didn’t think it was unreasonable, but she supposed a guy like Lucifer probably had the art of a one-time hook-up perfected. Hell, this probably wasn’t the first time he’d got someone off while they were on a call. Ella had heard the way people at the station talked about him.

Lucifer’s voice was gentle when he spoke again. “I didn’t say it was a problem, love. Come to Lux tonight, when this is wrapped up. We can talk as much as you want.”

Ella felt her heart tighten at the nickname. Between that and the easy way his thumb was rubbing circles on her hips it was obvious that Lucifer was trying to be gentle with her. She bit her lip. Would kissing him be too...romantic? Kissing someone immediately after you got them off seemed very different to kissing them part way through your post-hook-up chat.

In the end, Dan took the choice out of her hands. “We’ll be there in five, Ella.”

“Five minutes?” Ella repeated, for Lucifer’s benefit.

“Uh, yeah.” Dan replied. Seemed like she wasn’t entirely off the hook for her strange behaviour, then. Ella winced.

“Thanks.”

Lucifer stood up, grabbing his suit jacket from it’s position draped over the chair and holding it strategically over his crotch. “I’d best be going, then. Let you get yourself presentable for less appreciative company.”

Ella nodded. She was going to need that whole five minutes just to wipe the guilty blush from her face.

Lucifer shot her a quick smile before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can talk to me over at honestlythisissmut on tumblr if you want to talk, send me your Ella/Lucifer thoughts or reblog this fic!
> 
> Title is from Heaven Is a Place On Earth because I'm basic, by the way.


End file.
